Cada vez que te mires en el espejo
by Moritazul
Summary: Lo que originalmente era un regalo bienintencionado se convierte en la constante tortura de uno de los gemelos del santuario.


_Otro reto de escritura, esta vez el tema era "regalos", siendo un espejo el objeto con el que me tocó trabajar y los hermanos Saga y Kanon los protagonistas. Muy breve, pero considero que abarqué lo que debía._

* * *

Lado a lado se encontraban dos pequeñas figuras cobijadas únicamente por el cielo estrellado a las afueras del santuario que llamaban hogar. Como dos gotas de agua, adoptaban la misma posición: abrazaban sus propias piernas apoyando la barbilla sobre las rodillas, reflejando en sus miradas perdidas la mezcla de incertidumbre, temor y desesperación que acongojaba sus corazones. "¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?" se preguntaba Kanon, el menor, no siendo capaz de recordar un momento de su corta vida separado de su hermano. "¿Lo lograré solo?" era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Saga, el mayor, quien había hallado consuelo para sus desafortunadas circunstancias únicamente en la compañía del otro.

La decisión del gran patriarca era inapelable: ambos aspirantes a la armadura dorada de géminis deberían continuar su entrenamiento separados por tiempo indefinido. Esto debido a la excesiva codependencia que había observado manifestarse en los pequeños hermanos, y que temía fuera un obstáculo en el camino que para ellos marcaban las estrellas.

En menos de veinticuatro horas estarían embarcándose en direcciones opuestas, hasta que llegara el momento de pelear por el derecho a defender el templo de los gemelos, cosa que no hacía del todo reconfortante la posibilidad del reencuentro.

—¿Sabes? He oído decir por aquí que el tiempo pasa volando —murmuró por fin Saga, más como un consuelo para sí mismo que para su hermano— Antes de que nos demos cuenta, vamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

—Lo he escuchado también. ¿Crees que sea cierto?

—No sé… pero tal vez ayude pensar que sí —fue la respuesta emitida con casi nula convicción, luego de lo cual reinó el silencio nuevamente, hasta que esta vez Kanon se atrevió a hablar.

—Tengo algo para ti. Puede que también ayude.

Saga arqueó una ceja, extrañado, y observó con curiosidad mientras Kanon sacaba de entre sus ropas un pequeño bolso que hurgó hasta extraer un espejo, sencillo en su borde, pero bellamente adornado en el mango con finas molduras.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —exclamó Saga cuando Kanon puso el espejo en sus manos, seguro de que aquello no había podido ser obtenido por medios legítimos.

—No importa, pero deberías mantenerlo escondido si no quieres que te acusen de robo.

—¡Kanon!

La preocupación del mayor provocó que casi soltara el espejo, apresurándose el otro a justificar su acción.

—Consérvalo. Te digo que puede ayudar también.

—No veo cómo tomar cosas ajenas pueda ayudarnos.

—Muy sencillo —Kanon tomó las manos de Saga, quien aún sostenían el espejo, ayudándolo a colocarlo frente a su cara para que pudiera contemplarse en él— Somos gemelos, así que tenemos el mismo rostro. Si alguna vez quieres verme, búscame en el espejo. ¿Me ves?

Saga no pudo evitar reír ante la lógica planteada por su hermano, entreteniéndose en el rostro que del otro lado del cristal le devolvía la sonrisa, rostro que a partir de ese momento, ya no contemplaría como el propio, sino como el de aquél a quien esperaría volver a ver sano y salvo. Pero en ese reflejo pronto vio disiparse la inocencia infantil y el amor fraternal que les unía. Ante los incrédulos ojos del gemelo mayor, la jovial sonrisa se transformó en una mueca resentida ostentada por un ser de odio y maldad cuya cara era atravesada por firmes barrotes en su miserable encierro.

—¡Sácame de aquí, Saga! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡¿Vas a condenar a tu propio hermano?! —bramó Kanon colérico desde su prisión— ¡Te estoy hablando, maldita sea! ¡Ten la decencia de mirarme a los ojos siquiera! ¡Mírame!

La imagen delante suyo se nubló de a poco debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, alcanzando apenas a distinguir los rasgos reflejados en el cristal, al que juraba le arrastraría la mano que luchaba por extenderse hacia la ansiada libertad.

—¿O es que acaso no puedes encararme? ¡¿Es eso?! —en ese momento, la voz de Kanon rompió en una cruel carcajada que resonó con fuerza dentro de la mente de Saga— Tendrás que hacerlo, Saga, cuando te mires en el espejo, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo estaré ahí frente a ti lo quieras o no, ¡¿me oyes?! ¡No puedes escapar de esto! ¡Eres tanto o más perverso que yo, lo sé! ¡Y yo estaré ahí cuando decidas mostrar tu verdadera…!

 **Crash**

Las palabras se entrecortaron abruptamente con el impacto de un puño, fragmentando aquella ilusión en sangrientos trozos de vidrio que se dispersaron por el suelo de mármol de los aposentos patriarcales. Los trozos que aún se aferraban al marco en la pared atestiguaron la transición de azul marino a gris apagado en los cabellos del hombre revestido en finos ropajes que aún no podía salir de su estupor.

—¿Ya terminaste con tu estúpido sentido de culpabilidad? —consiguió articular por fin en aquella habitación vacía al escapar de su alucinación, recuperando el control sobre sí mismo.

"Es mi hermano, a pesar de todo."

—Y hubiese sido un excelente aliado de no haberlo dejado podrirse en Cabo Sunion.

"No tenía otra opción, él quería… quería…"

—Hacer exactamente lo que estamos haciendo ahora. Irónico, ¿no? Ya no importa, en trece años no me ha hecho falta ni él ni nadie para continuar con este engaño sin levantar sospechas —exclamó lleno de orgullo mientras aliviaba el daño provocado en sus nudillos mediante su cosmos— El único cabo suelto ahora es esa chiquilla Kido en Japón y los caballeros de bronce convocados a su torneo. Cygnus debe estar encargándose de eso ahora mismo… ¿No dices nada? Mejor aún, no te necesito perturbándome.

La estabilidad había vuelto a la mente del falso patriarca, cada vez le era más fácil contener al "otro" y mantenerlo en silencio, alejado de sus cavilaciones. En cuanto estuvo completamente seguro de estarlo manteniendo a raya, se colocó nuevamente la máscara y el resto de su indumentaria, ocultando así por completo sus facciones. Sólo entonces hizo sonar una fina campanilla de plata, ante la que se presentó su doncella personal.

—A sus órdenes, gran patriarca —expresó ella sumisamente haciendo una reverencia.

—Debo purificar mi cuerpo para mi audiencia con mi señora Atenea. Haz que preparen las termas y mis ropas.

—Enseguida, señor.

—Y otra cosa. Encárgate de deshacerte de este espejo y recoger todos los restos.

—Por supuesto, haré que reemplacen ese de inmediato.

—No. No hace falta.


End file.
